


gunsmoke and bonanza

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Bonanza, Gunsmoke
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunsmoke and Bonanza fans please take the idea of this paring into consideration before discarding....</p><p> </p><p>. I mean Matt and kitty were ment to be but it just never happened. Which is really disappointing!<br/>She does leave doge so why cant she go to Virginia city.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	gunsmoke and bonanza

Im not the best writer which is why i dont try to write one myself...... im afraid i would not do them justice......

They're many scenarios this couple can be apart of.....

She leaves and runs into trouble and ben helps her out.....

Ben runs into her while she is staying at a hotel in Virginia city.......... 

She buys a ranch near them... maybe so rivalry goes on or something

Perhaps they have a one night thing and kitty leaves the next day.... she feels that she wasted a lifetime in one town she wants to see the world not leave one place to stay in another......

Maybe matt comes to his sences and comes to find kitty he still wont leave the badge but want to work it out........ she has to decide between ben and matt..... she chooses her first love because she cant move on..... or she chooses ben because she cant go back to the past when she the future she had always searched for......

If anyone likes or at least intrigued by this idea please drop me line....

I hope someone finds the insperation to write something..... ive read practically every fanfic of gunsmoke and i have found them all enjoyable.....  
So to all the writers of gunsmoke and bonanza if you'll decide to write something drop me a line..... id be delighted to read it...


End file.
